1x15
Stay Strong is the fifteenth episode of Season One of Glee: Paint The Sky. Spoilers *In the previous episode, 1x14....it was to be Sectionals. But due to a massive thunderstorm and horrendous downpour, the Lima's electrical grid would of been killed, and all of this would have prevented the judges and the competitors from reaching Rosa High where it was being held. But because Star Dominion are there, ready for a show - they would of put one on singing songs unplugged and using candles to set the atmosphere. During 1x14, Aurora and Beth's mother would of been at home and experienced a bleeding and she'd be alone, crying in too much..that she's unable to phone the hospital. Beth and Aurora would be none the wiser to all this, and originally, Claire had dissapointed Devonne after telling her she couldn't show up as she put herself forward to care for their neighbour Mr. Fishback. However, she'd decide it'd be wrong of her to not put her family first and she'd drive there...but because the roads are closed due to flooding. She'd attempt to walk however lighting would strike nearby, knocking her down in fright. She'd get up and take her time, hobbling the way to the school, as she thinks she might of twisted her ankle. During the final song, Devonne would smile, waving happily to her grandmother who got their eventually and when the power eventually came back on, she'd dissapeared and the crowd would erupt in panic after she collapses because of a stroke. Meanwhile, Melinda makes a return to Star Dominion. 1x14 songs: *'Ray Of Light' by Madonna. Sung by Aurora and Melinda with Star Dominion girls. *'My Heart Will Go On '''by Celine Dion. Sung by Beth. *'Turn Me On''' by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Aurora, Beth, Jessica, Mary Lou, Devonne, Dana, Spencer, Courtney, Freya, Lone, Rosie, Walker, Marc and Parrish. *'Set Fire To The Rain' by Adele. Sung by Dana. *'Evacuate The Dancefloor' by Cascada. Sung by Spencer. THIS EPISODE The primary focuses: Devonne + Demetria + Claire. Aurora + Beth + Evelyn. The secondary focuses: Walker, Dana, Parrish and Melinda. *Devonne would be in hospital with Demetria by her gran's bed-side in a state of constant worry. *While the concert happened, Aurora noticed her mum wasn't there and rang her to no answer, and since she wasn't picked up. She and Beth walked home, to find their mum bleeding all over the kitchen floor. Aurora rings an ambulance and they learn some depressing news, the baby's heart has stopped beating. Their mum in earlier episodes learnt she had sticky blood so she had to inject blood-thinners but it didn't help, and it dies as their are complications with the baby's flow of blood. However, their in utter shock, when they learn she has to deliver the baby still-born. *Demetria would become depressed watching Claire become weak in hospital and spiral into her old ways, going home, and chucking back glasses of alcohol. Devonne rages at her, saying it's not what Claire would want and she'd be furious with her. To stop her, she grabs her glass from her and throws it at the wall, and empties her bottle. Devonne reminds Demetria they have to stay strong for Claire's sake and she admits when Claire got put into hospital in critical condition (because she's old and frail, and she's slim and you normally lose a lot of weight when you have strokes), she nearly took some drugs but didn't as she's determined to mend their crumbling family. She begins to sing "Just Give Me A Reason" 'with Demetria, instead of a romantic song between lovers, it's about them sharing a desire to hold the family on both legs no matter if it appears to be on it's last. *In this time of tragedy, Walker feels awkward as he's not sure comforting Beth is the thing she actually needs now, and Melinda finds it hard not to feel unwelcomed and forgotten about. *Aurora and Beth would sing '"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to their mum and the baby. It's during this song, the baby finally passes away. Songs *'Just Give Me A Reason' by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess. Sung by Devonne and Demetria. *'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. '''Sung by Beth and Aurora. *'Heart Attack/ Give Your Heart A Break''' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Beth and Dana. *'Carry On' by FUN. Sung by Devonne, Dana, Walker, Aurora, Beth, and Parrish.